


Like Gangbusters

by ToukoTai



Category: Baccano!, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Chance Meeting, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToukoTai/pseuds/ToukoTai
Summary: Years later, Newt's still getting run over by people on the sidewalk, he's pretty sure he'll never get the hang of New York. Firo's the kind of guy who helps strange people who get knocked over on the sidewalk.





	

The first thought that popped through Newt’s mind was that really, he should start looking where he was going. He thought this pretty much every time he ran into someone and since he hadn’t yet stopped running into people, it was a thought he was probably destined to have for the rest of his life. This time, he’d at least managed to keep a hold of his case, even if he had ended up sitting on the sidewalk looking at the sky and feeling a little dazed.

“You okay there, pal?” The voice was young, light and had the thickest New York street accent Newt had yet heard, R’s dropping out of words like rain. It was a little hard to understand what was being said until the stranger repeated himself. “I _said_ , you okay, pal?”

“Oh, um...yes.” He was still holding his case, which had remained closed, so all things considered, this was the best outcome. A hand appeared in his line of vision and Newt let himself get pulled to his feet. “Yes, I think I am.”

“Oh good, quite a header you took there.” The boy who helped him up, patted at Newt’s shoulders. “Gotta watch where you wander round here.” He was a little on the short side, slender. Wearing a slightly rumpled green suit with a white collared shirt, a hat perched perfectly over sandy brown hair, and light brown eyes. Not a day over eighteen if Newt was any judge. And yes, there was dried blood on his knuckles.

This must be one of those hooligans that Tina had told him so much about in her letters.

Even if the boy was acting extremely polite, Newt’s anxiety still managed to ratchet up several notches. He started shifting his weight from foot to foot, eyes darting around, trying to find something to land on that wasn’t a person.

“You sure you didn’t hit your head or nothin’?” The boy was tilting his own head, trying to catch Newt’s eyes and nope. No. That just would not do. Newt focused on a patch of red brick building just beyond the boy’s left shoulder, his arms tightening reflexively around his suitcase.

“Yes, I am completely unharmed, thank you.” That didn’t seem to reassure the boy as much as Newt had hoped. Because he continued to stick around and engage in conversation, instead of walking away.

“You got someplace I can walk you to? This neighborhood ain’t exactly the place you wanna be right now.” And Newt had perhaps figured that out a little too late, what with the broad daylight shoot-out that had just happened two streets back. He’d been trying to find an out of the way alley to apprate from, but apparently alley space in this section of town was at a premium, because every time he’d tried to duck down one, there’d been...less than savory characters loitering around.

Things had definitely taken a _turn_ in New York since the last and first time he’d visited. But then it had been well over four years and there was that nasty business with the stock market crash. It really wasn’t strange that he’d gotten lost looking for Jacob’s shop. Though he could have sworn it was around here…somewhere. Maybe he should take help when it was offered.

“I was on my way to a bakery, Kowalski’s bakery.”

The boy nodded, short and sharp.

“Right, I know the place. Can walk you there all quick like. Ain’t no one gonna bother you if you’re with me, Mister…?” The boy trailed off meaningfully, raising his eyebrows under the brim of his hat. That only confirmed Newt’s suspicions. This was _certainly_ a hooligan, but since it seemed like he was a hooligan on Newt’s side, he wasn’t going to argue. (And if he did try to mug him, Newt had a surprise up his sleeve...if he could get his sleeve free from around the suitcase.)

“Scarmander. Um, thank you for the assistance.”

“It’s Firo.” The boy, Firo, introduced himself, sliding his hands easily into his pants’ pockets as they started off down the street. Newt, in a slightly awkward shuffle and Firo with a lazy predator’s stride. “Firo Prochainezo. You been to New York before, pal?”

“Once.” Newt kept his eyes on his feet, arms still wrapped around his case. “Five years ago.”

“Oh yeah?” Firo grinned at him. Newt could see the flash teeth from the corner of his eye. “You musta liked it, to come back.”

“It was memorable.” That was certainly a word for it. Firo laughed. Newt couldn’t help a slightly sheepish smile. Firo was a friendly person, easy going, if a bit rough around the edges. And he wasn’t making any moves to attack either; by all appearances Firo really was walking him to the bakery.

Newt decided to cautiously chalk this up to a win.

 

 

“Wait, you.” Tina pointed her fork at him later that night at dinner. “You met _the_ Firo Prochainezo, of the Martillo family?”

“He didn’t say anything about a Martillo family.” Newt felt the need to defend himself; Tina just shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Unbelievable.” She mumbled to herself. “Newt,” She said louder, fixing him with a point blank stare that he deftly avoided. “The Martillo family is one of the biggest organized crime families in New York city. Firo Prochainezo is their youngest capo.” Newt choked on air.

“Rumor has it, he’s immortal.” Queenie put in. “The entire upper ranks of the Martillo family are. That’s why the congress is watching them. Rose swears up and down she saw Mister Prochainezo get shot, six times, chase the guy down and was walking around completely fine _the very next day_.” As though Newt having a rather nice afternoon stroll to a bakery with a high ranking Mafioso playing New York tour guide wasn’t enough, it had to be a high ranking, _immortal_ Mafioso.

“Can’t you stay out of trouble for _one_ afternoon.” Tina sighed.


End file.
